Sólo un sueño
by nyanko1827
Summary: ¿Y si todo hubiera sido un sueño? ¿Qué pasaría si todo fuera un sueño? ¿Qué todos sus amigos en realidad no lo fueran? ¿Qué todo hubiera sido producto de su imaginación? ¿De verdad estaba tan solo? No pairing.


**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Summary: **¿Y si todo hubiera sido un sueño? ¿Qué pasaría si todo fuera un sueño? ¿Qué todos sus amigos en realidad no lo fueran? ¿Qué todo hubiera sido producto de su imaginación? ¿De verdad estaba tan solo?

**Rated: **K.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>One-shot.<strong>

**Sólo un sueño.**

* * *

><p>La alarma del despertador estaba sonando, ya era hora de levantarse y empezar a alistarse para ir a la escuela, y como cada mañana agarraba el despertador y lo aventaba contra la pared de su habitación para que dejase de hacer ruido y así poder seguir durmiendo.<p>

—_|—_

Empezaba a escuchar una voz de lejos, una voz muy conocida que llamaba su nombre, una voz que cada vez estaba más cerca, una voz que al final dijo—: ¡Tsu-kun! ¡Si no te levantas ahora llegarás tarde a la escuela!

Y como si le hubiera caído un cubo de agua fría encima, el nombrado se levanta y mira a la mujer con ojos adormilados.

—Mamá… ¿qué hora es?

Su madre suspira y le contesta—: Quedan diez minutos para las ocho.

—¡HIIIII! ¡¿Y por qué Reborn no me ha despertado antes?—Gritó dirigiéndose hacia el baño y encerrándose en el.

—¿Reborn?—Preguntó la mujer—. Tsu-kun, ¿quién es Reborn?

Tsuna salió del baño ya vestido y dejó el pijama sobre la cama a la vez que recogía sus cosas para la escuela.

—¿Cómo que 'quién es Reborn', mamá? Ya sabes, ese sádico-tutor bebé.

Su madre se cruzó de brazos y se puso a pensar.

—No conozco a nadie así —le contestó negando con la cabeza—. Y date prisa, quedan cinco minutos.

Tsuna miró a su madre extrañado y luego gritó como una niña y se fue corriendo.

—Este niño… ¿qué voy hacer con él?

La mujer vio el desorden de la habitación de su hijo y con un suspiro empezó a ordenarla.

…

Tsuna acababa de salir de la casa y se detuvo cuando no vio a nadie. No estaba el exagerado 'Buenos días, Juudaime' de Gokudera, ni la despreocupada sonrisa junto al 'Buenas, Tsuna' de Yamamoto. Y ahora que se fijaba, había bajado las escaleras sin toparse con los berreos de Lambo, ni las reprimendas de I-pin hacia Lambo, o el 'Portaos bien' de Fuuta, ni el olor de las nuevas recetas de Bianchi.

Tsuna se quedó pensativo enfrente de la puerta de su casa y decidió dejarlo pasar. Sus dos amigos seguramente habían decidido ir a la escuela al ver que él tardaba tanto, y los niños junto a Bianchi y Reborn… seguramente se habrían ido de vacaciones, no sería la primera vez que lo hacían…

…o eso quería pensar.

Porque algo dentro de él le decía que estaba equivocado.

…

Ya en la escuela, Tsuna entró en su clase y como siempre pedía disculpas una y otra vez al profesor mientras los alumnos se reían de él, y le extrañaba que el experto en explosivos no le defendiera, por eso posó sus ojos en el asiento de Gokudera y no vio a nadie, el asiento estaba vacio.

—¿Qué sucede, Sawada? Encima de llegar tarde, ¿vas hacer que pierda minutos de clase?

Tsuna negó con la cabeza y se fue hacia su asiento, al sentarse se fijó con que Yamamoto estaba en su asiento con un libro abierto y de pie que le ocultaba el rostro, seguramente estaba durmiendo, ante eso, Tsuna se rio entre dientes.

Era un gesto tan típico de su amigo.

—¿Hay algo divertido en la lección, Sawada?

Tsuna miró a su profesor asustado y le contestó—: ¡No, sensei!

—Entonces, estese calladito y atienda.

Tsuna se escondió detrás del libro al escuchar nuevamente las risas burlonas de sus compañeros de aula.

«En estos momentos es cuando Gokudera-kun les hace callar… me pregunto dónde estará».

La mañana siguió como la de cualquier otro día, pero esta vez teniendo que aguantar las burlas e insultos de esos nombrados 'compañeros'. Lo único que aliviaba a Tsuna era saber que en el almuerzo podría estar con sus amigos y esclarecer el por qué Gokudera no había asistido hoy a la escuela.

El timbre sonó, y como cada día Tsuna se acercó hacia Yamamoto e iba a hablarle pero el jugador de béisbol hizo como si no estuviera y se fue con otros alumnos dejando al castaño de pie y confundido. Con una sonrisa forzada, Tsuna lo dejó pasar.

«Seguramente tiene entrenamiento», pensó mientras se acercaba a Kyoko y Hana.

Pero con ellas sucedió lo mismo, ninguna de las dos le hizo caso y se fue del aula a almorzar. Tsuna escondió sus ojos bajo el flequillo y volvió a su asiento, abrió la caja de bento y empezó a comer solo. Nuevamente se encontraba solo.

…

Al final de clases Tsuna decidió ir a ver al prefecto, este seguramente le diría algo, era deber del Comité de Disciplina el saber que sucedía con los alumnos, ¿verdad? Y Gokudera no había asistido a clases, por eso, Hibari debería de saber algo.

Cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire, Tsuna dio dos golpes a la puerta y esperó a que se le dejase entrar, pero ahí dentro nadie le reconocía. Con el cuerpo temblándole de miedo, Tsuna entreabrió la puerta y se asomó diciendo con un hilo de voz—: ¿Hi-Hibari-san?

Pero en la recepción no había nadie, la sala estaba vacía de cualquier actividad y con un suspiro de derrota, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer apoyado en ella.

—¿Y ahora qué hago…?—Se preguntó escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos—…¡Ya sé!—Exclamó levantándose de golpe—. ¡Kokuyo Land! Chrome-chan o Mukuro deben de saber algo, y si no están puedo pedírselo a uno de los otros dos.

Y con los ánimos renovados Tsuna se dirigió hacia el abandonado parque donde en teoría debían de estar sus guardianes de la niebla y sus secuaces.

…

Al llegar a Kokuyo, Tsuna entró mirando a todos lados no fuera a ser que uno de los secuaces de Mukuro le tendiera una emboscada, pero a la vez que iba adentrándose más iba cogiendo más confianza de que no irían a atacarle.

Cuando ya estuvo dentro del edificio, Tsuna fue directamente hacia la sala donde Chrome suele estar con el chico de las gafas y al que se parece a un perro, entró dentro de la sala y la encontró vacía.

—¿C-Chrome-chan? ¿Mu-Mukuro? ¿Ho-Hola, hay alguien?

Y el silencio fue quien le respondió.

«Esto se está tornando extraño», pensó al salir del edificio y mirarlo. «Primero la extraña pregunta de mamá, luego el no encontrar la casa bulliciosa, el extraño comportamiento de Yamamoto y Kyoko, y ahora esto… ¿qué está pasando?».

Tsuna abrió la puerta de su casa y entró siendo saludado por la brillante sonrisa de su madre mientras él sólo le dedicaba un ceño fruncido y unos ojos húmedos por las ganas de llorar.

—Tsu-kun, Tsu-kun, ¿qué sucede?—Nana se agachó a la altura de su hijo y le abrazó—. ¿Por qué lloras? ¿A sucedido algo en la escuela?—Le preguntaba mientras apretaba más el abrazo al sentir los sollozos de su hijo y sus manos aferrándose a su ropa.

—L-La es-escuela ha-ha id-ido co-como siem-siempre —le dijo entre sollozos—. Pe-Pero no-no l-lo en-entiendo…

—¿Qué no entiendes, Tsu-kun?—Nana se separó y agarró el rostro de su hijo para que pudiese verle a los ojos.

—N-No es-está…

—¿Quién no está, Tsu-kun?—Nana empezó a secarle las lágrimas con un pañuelo que había sacado de su bolsillo.

—Re-Reborn, lo-los ni-niños, Bi-Bianchi-san, Gok-Gokudera-kun… n-no es-están…

—¿Son amigos tuyos?

Esa pregunta sorprendió a Tsuna y se apartó de su madre.

—¡C-Claro!—Le gritó limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta del uniforme y mirando a su madre con indignación—. ¡R-Reborn lo con-contrataste para q-que fuera m-mi t-tutor en casa!

—¿Tsu-kun quieres un tutor en casa?

—¡NO! ¡Quiero a Reborn, a los niños, a Bianchi-san, a Gokudera-kun, a mis amigos! ¡Quiero que vuelvan! ¡Y no sé donde buscarles!

Tsuna se dejó caer en el suelo y empezó a sollozar de nuevo haciendo que su madre no supiera que hacer.

—N-No sé de quien estás hablando, Tsu-kun. Pero si quieres un tutor en casa…

—¡No, mamá! ¡No lo entiendes!

Y dicho eso, Tsuna subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación tirándose en la cama y tapándose con la colcha, abrazándose a si mismo e intentando calmarse para poder pensar mejor en la situación en la que se encontraba cuando de repente un dolor insoportable le invadió en la cabeza.

"—_Despierta, Dame-Tsuna. O llegaras tarde a clase y serás mordido hasta la muerte" _

«¿De quién es esa voz?».

"—_Tch, parece ser que deberé emplear mis artes para despertarte, ¿cierto?"_

«¿Re-Reborn?».

"—_Es hora de despertarse, Dame-Tsuna~"_

«¿Despertarme? Pero si estoy despiert…»

_—|—_

—¡Reborn! ¡Hay otras maneras de despertar a la gente!—Le reprochaba acariciándose la parte abusada por su tutor en casa.

—Pero esta es la más efectiva~

—¿La más efecti…?—Tsuna calló y miró a su alrededor.

—¿Qué, Dame-Tsuna? ¿Has soñado que Kyoko no te correspondía y por eso te ponías a llorar?—Se burló Reborn.

Extrañado por la pregunta Tsuna se tocó el rostro y notó lo húmedo que estaba por haber llorado.

—¿Qué…?—Y en ese momento lo vino a la mente lo soñado—. Sólo era un sueño. ¡Sólo un sueño!—Gritó contento, levantándose y abrazando a Reborn de la emoción, pero dicho acto fue correspondido por un gran golpe en la cabeza—. No hace falta ser tan bruto, Reborn.

—Nadie te ha dado permiso para tocarme.

Tsuna le sonrió e ignoró lo dicho yéndose hacia el baño.

—Mocoso extraño —murmuró Reborn al ver a su alumno feliz por haber recibido el golpe.

Aunque poco sabía Reborn que no estaba feliz por eso.

…

Al bajar las escaleras, con Reborn sentado en su hombro, vio a los niños correteando por la cocina, a Bianchi cocinando una de sus recetas y a su madre contenta cocinando el almuerzo para todos.

«Sólo un sueño», volvió a repetirse mientras empezaba a comer y a vigilar que su comida no le fuese robada por su tutor, aunque no sirvió de mucho.

…

Al salir por la puerta, con ahora Reborn sentado en su cabeza, vio a sus dos amigos esperándole, Gokudera dándole una reverencia seguid de—: ¡Buenos días, Juudaime!

Y Yamamoto con su típica sonrísa y su—: Buenas, Tsuna.

Empezando así una nueva discusión por parte de Gokudera por haberle faltado de esa forma el respeto a su querido Juudaime.

«Sólo un sueño», volvió a decirse al ver a sus dos amigos y topándose por el camino con Kyoko, Hana y Ryohei.

…

Al terminar las clases Tsuna les pidió a sus dos amigos que se adelantaran y fue corriendo hacia la sala del Comité de Disciplina y entró sin llamar. Observando como recibía una mirada de enojo por parte de Hibari.

Tsuna le sonrió y le dijo—: Hibari-san mi madre hace una comida muy buena, si quieres puedes venir.

Y dicho eso se fue pensando: «Sólo un sueño».

—Herbívoro extraño.

—Ya somos dos que lo pensamos Hibari —apareció Reborn de la nada.

—Bebé, no tengo tiempo para jugar, largo.

—Yo tampoco lo tengo, pero como Tsuna ha estado actuando extraño desde esta mañana sólo quería saber que querría de ti. Y al parecer no quería nada importante, sólo invitarte a cenar. ¿Qué harás, vendrás?

Hibari solamente ignoró a Reborn y continuó con su trabajo.

_..._

Tsuna les dijo a sus amigos que le esperaran en su casa que él debía de ir a buscar a alguien, y salió de su casa antes de que Gokudera se ofreciera a acompañarle.

Al llegar a Kokuyo Land Tsuna se adentró hacia el edificio y entró en la sala donde sabía que esos tres debía de encontrarse, y esta vez no se equivocó, ahí, delante suyo se encontraban Chrome, Ken y Chikusa.

—¿Jefe? ¿Necesita algo?

—¡No hables con él, pyon! ¡Y tú largo de aquí, pyon!

Tsuna ignoró los gritos de Ken y abrazó a Chrome, asustándola y enojando más a Ken.

—¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES, PYON?

—Cálmate, Ken. ¿Necesitas algo, Vongola?

—Sí —le contestó Tsuna separándose de su guardiana de la niebla—. Mamá hace una comida excelente, ¿queréis venir?

Los gritos de Ken se detuvieron y le preguntó—: ¿Comida, pyon? ¿Comida gratis, pyon?

—Sí, comida gratis. ¿Qué me decís, venís?

—P-Por su-supuesto, Jefe… ¡pe-pero no-no po-por l-la com-comida gr-gratis!

—Ya lo sé, Chrome-chan. Vamos, vamos —Tsuna empezó a empujar a los tres fuera de sus tierras.

—¡¿Cómo que no vamos por la comida gratis, pyon? ¡Por supuesto que vamos por la comida gratis, pyon!

—Ken, no grites que molestas.

—¡Cómo has dicho, Kakipi!

«Sólo un sueño», pensaba mientras escuchaba la discusión de un solo lado de Ken y Chikusa.

…

Al entrar en su casa, junto a los tres invitados extra, Tsuna se encontró con que todos, incluido Hibari, estaban esperándole y con una sonrisa se sentó en la silla que le correspondía después de acompañar a Chrome y a los otros dos hacia donde debían sentarse.

«Sólo un sueño», pensó al ver a todos sentados en la mesa y comiendo, discutiendo, riendo y sobre todo, divirtiéndose juntos.

Porque los mejores momentos son cuando los pasas en familia y amigos, y cuando ellos no están, es cuando verdaderamente te das cuenta de lo mucho que los aprecias y lo poco que se lo has mostrado a ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **No tengo mucho que decir sobre este One-shot, sólo que las ideas vienen en los momentos menos apropiados [ordenando mi habitación…]. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado~


End file.
